By the Sword
by Deztructive
Summary: The League, recently devestated by the loss of Allan Quartermain, are called together by a famous brother who sends them along with to surprising additions to finish what was started. R& R
1. chapter 1: what the future holds

The League in it's many forms is not owned by me , nor are the various additional characters, introduced in the League, This based on the characters described by the film , not the graphic novel. Read on and enjoy.  
  
By the Sword  
  
Chapter 1: what the future holds  
  
1900, Tuesday, 16th January, 3.15pm  
  
The rain beat down on the roof like the sound of a thousand Machine Guns firing in the night. The room was well furnished, a little too extravagant for some of its occupants but they did not live in this place so complaints remained unspoken. They were seated around a grand table, which spanned the length of the room. Five were present, the sixth sadly missed. The Seventh less fondly missed  
  
The silence was broken by the sound of double doors being opened at the far end of the room. A well-dressed gentleman entered the room. His dress and manner were as extravagant as his surroundings. He removed his hat and with a flourish he threw it to a nearby hatstand. With the hat still spinning in place he seated himself at the head of the table.  
  
"Welcome to my home, I assure you my friends that I am not here too dupe you or send you to your deaths, as the gentleman who brought you together previously. I ask only that you answer the call the empire has made. But I apologise, I have neglected to introduce myself, My name is Mycroft Holmes, Undoubtedly you have heard of the exploits of my brother. Sadly Sherlock will not be joining you on this adventure. But the league is need of two members of note for this.."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Holmes, Sorry to interrupt but what is the empire needs us to do? Interrupted one of the more bizarre guests. His face could only be seen because of the grease paint he had smothered his features with.  
  
" Ah the ever impatient Mr Skinner. As you seem to have no time for lengthy build up I will get to the matter at hand. The empire is need of the services of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen once more. Professor James Moriarty's war was ended before it could begin but unfortunately not before some of his ideas had spread to the corners of the empire. In the Caribbean ports, rumours are spreading of a fleet of ships that appear from a strange mist to attack the outlying islands. My sources believe that these vessels may be based on designs stolen by Moriarty, Designs for the Nautilus my dear Captain. It seems he had copies made and sent to his associates around the world before the league destroyed him and his base of operations. Luckily It is apparent that the designs were incomplete as these vessels have not been seen to submerge themselves. Whether they can will have to remain speculation.  
  
"Why were we not told of these copies before now" inquired the sea captain Nemo from his position opposite Skinner, A shocked look on his face."  
  
" More Importantly how was this fleet not discovered while it was being constructed?" Asked the American special agent.  
  
"We believe that like Ms Harker here appearances can be deceiving. Any one of the islands could harbour this fleet. There are many unexplored caves and lagoons on these islands. Each one a potential mooring point. Your Mission is to find the fleet and destroy it and any evidence of how it was built, before more Nautili can be constructed and used against the empire.  
  
"Mr Holmes, You spoke of new members, May I ask who these recruits are to be? The sultry tones of The Vampire, Wilamina Harker, unmistakable.  
  
" To recruit the first, The league must travel to the jungles of Africa to find a very extraordinary individual, He goes by the name Tarzan, His real name, John Clayton, he lives with his wife Jane and his knowledge of the Jungle and ability to converse with animals could prove useful.  
  
"I fail to see how" replied Mina. " Islands tend to have jungles and animals, stands to reason." Quipped Sawyer.  
  
" I stand corrected. And the second member M?" Replied Mina.  
  
" The Second and more difficult to recruit is a lot closer to home. With the Death of Dorian Gray the League is in need of someone with, shall we say Experience." Replied M.  
  
" Experience so another Immortal?" Remarked Skinner with a smirk on his pale features.  
  
" Yes Mr Skinner another Immortal, But not by the means and ways of Mr Gray or Mina here. No, Sorcery has been used to keep this recruit alive, and by her own hand."  
  
"Her, So we have the pleasure of another lady League member" Said Sawyer, Eyes Brightening.  
  
" Tom, You'd probably be better keeping your distance with this particular, she's not known for her pleasant temper." Replied Holmes.  
  
" I'll take my chances."  
  
" Don't say I didn't warn you. She will be arriving on the six o'clock train."  
  
" And what is the name of this ill tempered magician." Interrupted Nemo.  
  
" Her Name, my dear Captain, is Morgan Le Fey."  
  
" The Morgan Le Fey, M?  
  
" The very same captain, undoubtedly she will inform you of her past as she does with anyone who inquires. She arrives in less than three hours at Euston station. She will be waiting beneath the Doric Arch. I suggest you do not keep her waiting. Her wrath is not one to be incurred."  
  
" We will be prompt, M, I will guarantee it."  
  
" I have no doubt you will, My dear Mina. And with this I bid you all adieu. We will reconvene when your future comrades have been recruited."  
  
With that said, Holmes recollects his hat from the stand and leaves the room, Lackey at his side. The members, with little conversation, also left on their way to the station to meet the leagues first new member. 


	2. Chapter 2: The league is assembled

As before all chars are owned not by me, but by their respective owners.  
  
Chapter 2: The League is assembled .  
  
1900, Tuesday, 16th January, 3.30pm  
  
The rain was more ferocious than before is Nemo's Automobile pulled up alongside the Doric Arch. inside the normal gloom beneath the arches a shroud of further gloom hung in the air like storm cloud.  
  
" I guess we've found our comrade." Said Sawyer exiting the vehicle.  
  
" As observant as ever." Replied Mina from the other side.  
  
" I'll go introduce myself." Said Tom with a wry grin.  
  
"Should be good for a laugh" grinned Skinner behind Mina.  
  
Sawyer made his way towards the gloom. The Shroud parted and a figure strode purposely out of it.  
  
"Miss Le Fey, I presume?" He Inquired.  
  
"Yes, and you and your Friends are late." She replied sternly. The gaslight combined with the lights of Nemo's vehicle showed the fury in her eyes. Her face was strikingly beautiful but the frown it currently wore betrayed it. She was fairly tall and against the accepted fashion of the day she wore her hair loose.  
  
"I can only apologise, Ma'am"  
  
"Given my time on this earth, You would think I would be used to waiting for things. Sadly for you."  
  
" Special agent Tom Sawyer." He interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying. Sadly for you Agent Sawyer, waiting is one of the things that annoys me most. This time I shall forgive but try not to cross me again."  
  
" We have been warned." Replied Skinner, a sarcastic tone in his otherwise arrogant voice.  
  
" Please Mr Skinner, show Miss Fey a little respect." Said Mina.  
  
"How do you put up with them?" said Morgan as she passed Mina heading towards the Automobile.  
  
" I really don't know." Replied Mina, shrugging.  
  
The Members of the league re-entered the waiting vehicle. The engine hummed as it made its way to the docks and the awaiting Nautilus, where The Ships Captain, Nemo and Doctor Henry Jekyll were waiting for the league and their newest recruit to join them. Speeding through the street's and avenues of London the vehicle they were in brought nothing but awe and amazement from bemused onlookers.  
  
It turned into the docklands area and the sight that met them kept them in as much awe as it had the first time they had set eyes on it. The Nautilus.  
  
Sitting Majestically in the Thames the Nautilus was gleaming despite the weather. The entrance hatch was lowered as the auto approached. It sped up the ramp to the storage area beyond.  
  
" So this is the Nautilus, larger than I thought." Said Morgan.  
  
"You've heard of my vessel Miss Le Fey?" Interrupted Nemo who approached from a side corridor.  
  
"Yes, Captain Holmes gave me a brief description of this ship. He described it as an underwater ship and I pictured a more conventional vessel." She replied  
  
"Let me assure you madam there is nothing conventional about this ship."  
  
"I'll have to see its capabilities with my own eyes. Before I pass judgement captain."  
  
"Well we could stand here with these pleasantries, but I believe we must be in Africa to meet the final member of the league. And to think I've just got the sand out of my coat from the last time." Interrupted Skinner.  
  
"It's unlike you to want to enter danger so readily. " said Jekyll from the corridor.  
  
"Well after our previous exploits Doctor, it seems I have a taste for it."  
  
"In that case Skinner, Let us make haste, Captain" said Morgan.  
  
" Let's" replied the captain.  
  
They made there way to the bridge as Nemo radioed ahead for the voyage to begin. The Nautilus sank into the Thames and cutting the river ahead in to made it's way to the mouth and the North Sea beyond. 


	3. Chapter 3: To Africa

Chars: Not mine, theirs.  
  
Chapter 3: To Africa.  
  
1900, Wednesday, 17th January, 1.30pm  
  
West African coast  
  
The Nautilus carved the Atlantic in two as it rounded Cape Verde and the South Atlantic beyond. Its Destination was the coast and the Jungles beyond. The crew worked feverishly to keep the vessel in pristine working order as their captain expected them to. The Captain himself stood on the bridge overseeing the operation of his vessel. Surrounding him were his friends from they're previous exploit with the addition of the sorceress Le Fay who stood to one side studying a book of modern occult practises found in Nemo's Library  
  
" So, Morgan, how is it you still live though the Histories and legends would suggest otherwise?" Inquired Skinner.  
  
"Mr Skinner, I would have thought it would be you or the ever inquisitive Agent sawyer who would be the first to pry into my past, very well I shall let free my secrets as I am in such company. As you know from the tales I am the half sister of the King of legend Arthur. This is true but the modern tales of his actions and life have painted a rather tainted picture of my own character, thus my expected bitterness. Before the clergy branded me witch and Harlot, I was known as both Healer and royal muse. But when the tales turned me from the light I hid myself from the world and learned the darker arts for a good many years, prolonging my life with the magic and spells I discovered in the libraries of great Kings and Sovereigns of Europe. I was then discovered myself by the clergy and branded witch anew. Condemned to death by none other than Torquemada himself as he found me studying a forbidden tome secreted within the hidden library of Venice of which I can reveal no more"  
  
" Who's to say it still stands after what the Phantom did to it" Interrupted Jekyll.  
  
" Please, my good Doctor I have much to tell and with the coast fast approaching less time to tell it in. As I said, Torquemada himself had discovered and luckily for me did not take me to be who I am. A chase ensued and after a long haste filled journey into the East beyond his reach escaped his wrath and found myself in the western of provinces of China. It was here that I learnt the greatest magic I could hope to discover, The magic of a peaceful life, I studied under a great master who taught me his art, that of the blade. I would not call myself a true master like he who taught me, but before the curse of death took him from this earth, he had taught me more than enough. I spent many more years in the East before returning to Europe where I settled for the intervening time till the Empire finally found me and promised me safe passage to my country of birth." She finished.  
  
The coast drew in to there left and the Congo's Giant Delta presented itself and the Nautilus pulled in to shore.  
  
"The Nautilus will take us as far up the river as it can to take us closer to our goal. There will still be a long trek to locate This John Clayton. " Said Nemo.  
  
" Thank you Captain " Mina Replied.  
  
"If I may ask Morgan and this question has been answered by all present. How was it they persuaded you to join us on this adventure?"  
  
"You may remember if Holmes told all as I was told. A strange mist preceded each of the Caribbean attacks. This mist is what drew me in as there is no known machine or chemical which can create as large an area of mist as the accounts portray. My suspicions are that a form of sorcery may be involved which is why skills are required. You see our current charge is required to track for the location of our enemy's lair, but I am here to combat any sorcerous powers we may face." Replied Morgan.  
  
" I see. " Exclaimed Jekyll, " So you are here to protect us from that which cannot possibly exist in this world of science".  
  
" So magic, my near sighted Doctor cannot exist where science can prove it wrong. The same could be said for an Invisible man. (Skinner nods his approval), A man become beast such as yourself or the existence of such creatures of the night as Vampires, No offence intended Mina " answered  
  
" None Taken" Replied Mina.  
  
"I am afraid if magic cannot exist then I shouldn't be able to do this" Continued Morgan, who to the surprise of all on the bridge produces a small patch of dense mist in the palm of her hand.  
  
With a flourish of her hand it dissipates to nothing, leaving every viewer in awe.  
  
" That Doctor was a small cloud of mist, summoned in seconds, with enough power and time how much more do you think that I could conjure. You see Doctor Jekyll even in this time of science there is still some room for mysticism and the supernatural."  
  
" I apologise for my Ignorance Miss Le Fay," said Dr Jekyll Ruefully.  
  
"Accepted", Replied Morgan with a short nod.  
  
Turning from the front window, Captain Nemo caught the attention of the group.  
  
" The Nautilus can go no further without grounding on the river bed. The journey must continue on foot.  
  
" Then lets go " Instructed the previously silent Sawyer, Cocking his shotgun before making his way out of the room.  
  
"Lets." Repeated Skinner raising the collar of his longcoat and tipping his hat forward.  
  
" Mrs Harker, I will remain on board the Nautilus, and make ready for our departure. Good speed." Said Nemo  
  
" Very well captain".  
  
" Will be needing Edwards Services, Mrs Harker?" Asked Jekyll.  
  
" Undoubtedly, without Allan we only have the tracking skills of Sawyer and so we may need Hyde's Sense of smell to find Clayton." She replied.  
  
"Very well, I, or rather Edward will meet you at the shore."  
  
With that they separated to gather what they would need for the hike through the jungle in the search of Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle. An hour later surrounded by Nemo's men who were busying themselves with they're own tasks, Sawyer looked out into the closely woven jungle at the top of the riverside beach. Joined by Skinner and Hyde, and shortly after Mina and Morgan Sawyer spoke his mind. "Clayton's in there somewhere." He said, stating what they were all thinking.  
  
"Let's find him then." Said Morgan Striding into the foliage and brushing it aside. " He's not that way." Growled Hyde.  
  
Looking up at Hyde, Sawyer spoke "Do you want to tell her?"  
  
" Not really, grunted Hyde back "Fearsome, even before me. Doesn't happen often."  
  
"You Men, Ill tell her. Interrupted Mina, Following Morgan into the undergrowth. A shrug of the shoulders on all remaining members was all it took to spur them to follow suit. The Jungle enveloped them and swallowed them from the view of all the men on shore. 


	4. Chapter 4: The jungle Lord under siege

Chars: all theirs, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Chapter 4: The Jungle Lord under siege.  
  
1900, Wednesday 17th, 5.30 PM  
  
Uncharted Rainforest, African Interior.  
  
Morgan had relented when Mina had finally caught up with her, The rest of the league had joined them shortly afterwards. After much deliberation, Edward had advised the idea his sense of smell had revealed of the location of the nearest human presence in the oppressing Jungle.  
  
Morgan had shocked them all with another show of her Sorcery. With a short chant and a strange symbol drawn in a bare patch of dirt with her fore finger. She conjured what she called a "Guiding light" which in a flare of bright white light arced off along the ground in the rough direction of their quarry leaving a pulsing line in the undergrowth.  
  
"We follow this." Started Morgan, "We find Exactly who we are looking for, We follow him (She said indicating Hyde) we could end up finding any passing tribesman or Big Game hunter who has passed through here." She finished Triumphantly.  
  
At this Edward had scowled at Morgan and very nearly attacked her. Somehow he had contained his rage and reluctantly he had followed the rest of the league along the path.  
  
At they're present position, 4 hours into the expedition Edward stopped.  
  
"What is it Edward" inquired Mina.  
  
"I can smell men. A big group of men, with Rifles." He replied.  
  
"Probably Hunters" Said Sawyer. "Wanna take a look."  
  
"They could be hunting the same thing we are "answered Mina.  
  
"Or something to eat" Replied Skinner Cheekily. "Either way Ladies and Gents, Fine by me.  
  
Morgan broke the guiding light Spell and they turned away from it, towards the group of men. The Jungle became denser before it opened out into a large clearing, in the centre the group, who were indeed hunters, had a young woman struggling to escape from their clutches. She was crying out for someone to help her.  
  
Sawyer was the first to suggest they help, He was also the first to break the cover of the jungle, guns blazing. A hunter fell holding his knee where a bullet had clipped it. The rest of the league shrugged between them and dodging the fire of the hunters whom had turned their attentions to the league.  
  
Morgan was weaving a spell as they ran. The hunter's faces confirmed her intentions. The sound of a distant thunder surrounded the clearing and a huge visage of a massive charging Bull Elephant seemingly appeared behind the league, Its aged eyes angry with their gaze and purpose. The elephant bounded before the league. Just before it hit the hunters, it vanished as quickly as it had appeared leaving the Hunters confused and disorientated.  
  
The league jumped into the fray. Edward and Sawyer beating the Hunters back with Rifle butt and club like arm. Mina had drawn her knives and Morgan, slightly depleted, drew her own sword from within her flowing coat.  
  
The Young lady had managed to escape the hunter who was holding her. Sawyer noticed this and dropped down at her side.  
  
"Who are you people?" She asked.  
  
"We are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," a shot pinged off a nearby cage the hunters had with them. "Excuse me we will have to leave Introductions till the firefight is over."  
  
"Yes" She exclaimed. "Excuse me."  
  
"Yes, What is it?" he replied, a little aggravated.  
  
"Is that a Winchester?  
  
"It is, Why? He replied confused.  
  
"May I borrow it?  
  
"Sure, I guess." He answered, handing her the shotgun.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She took the shotgun and with an unexpected precision took down three hunters in as many shots.  
  
"The names Jane, Jane Clayton, My husband is John Clayton. And if I'm not mistaken, he should be arriving soon."  
  
From the jungle to the North, A cry could be heard, A cry, which changed pitches many times and seemed to be that of an animal.  
  
"Ah, There he is "Continued Lady Clayton.  
  
From the jungles edge a man emerged, Dressed in a White open shirt and loose breeches. He let go of the vine he was swinging from and with an acrobatic flip landed cat–like on his feet. He also joined the fight. A huge right hand floored the nearest Poacher. Second s later the last hunter was dead on the ground.  
  
The newcomer Turned to his wife and after a brief exchange, Introduced himself.  
  
"John Clayton at your service, and apparently in your debt, for saving the life of my wife. How is it a band such as you came to be in the jungle."  
  
"We're actually searching for you. "  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"We were sent by an agent of her majesty's empire to recruit you for a ridiculously dangerous mission involving, menace, fear and most likely some large explosions." Answered Skinner.  
  
"Sounds like fun. "replied Clayton.  
  
"Well then, We'd best be getting back to the nautilus, to find out what where we are going." Interrupted Sawyer.  
  
"Where is this "Nautilus"?" Inquired Clayton.  
  
"Moored at the river about Four hours journey that way." Replied Mina.  
  
"The River, I know a shortcut. Follow me. Oh, I hope you don't mind if Jane Tags along also, she could be quite useful.  
  
"The More the merrier." Said Skinner walking behind Lord Clayton.  
  
"We're becoming more of a legion than a league. "Quipped Edward as they re- entered the jungle. 


End file.
